


TJRBB Fanmix for "I'll Find You When the Sun Goes Black"

by rhiannanb2



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannanb2/pseuds/rhiannanb2





	TJRBB Fanmix for "I'll Find You When the Sun Goes Black"

Hi there, TJR fans!  I am so excited to be a part of the[](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[ **tjrbigbang**](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/).  I have created a fanmix for [](http://kittys-devil.livejournal.com/profile)[**kittys_devil**](http://kittys-devil.livejournal.com/)'s lovely Tommy/Isaac vampire fic, which is titled "I'll Find You When the Sun Goes Black".  The story is great, and I have enjoyed working with her!  I had fun making this mix, and I really, really hope you guys like it!!  (This is my first time trying this, so please be gentle. lol)  Happy reading and listening!  :-)

 

LINK TO THE MIX:

<http://8tracks.com/rhiannanb2/kids-from-yesterday-fanmix>

LINK TO THE FIC:

<http://kittys-devil.livejournal.com/88966.html>


End file.
